Rememberance
by roosting-ninja
Summary: An older Ichigo Kurosaki remembers his past as a dark force threatens the future of his family future fic IchixSoi


Okay, second story so far. Once again, I own nothing. Literally

Thoughts will still be in Italics and encased by ' ' ex. 'What's he doing'

Speech will be in quotations in normal text ex. "I really like pie"

**(1)** I realize that the Vandenreich leader hasn't been named yet and I will update the name when it comes up

* * *

A gentle breeze blew in the sky above Karakura Town. Ichigo Kurosaki, now aged 29, rested on the roof of his home. Said roof, had a leak in it. As his sister Karin would probably say, "You're too stubborn. Just call a damn repairman." Of course, she would be right. That same cool wind felt great as it blew through his spiky orange hair. So here he sat, halfway through re-shingling his home. Looking accross the town he called home for 28 years now, a feeling of nostalgia came over him. The entire paranormal activity of his lifetime all came back to him.

* * *

_His first encounter with Rukia Kuchiki had awakened his latent Shinigami powers. He left shortly after when she was taken away by her older brother Byakuya and longtime friend Renji. Then there was the battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaques that had taken place over the Onose River barely a short jog away. Finally, he returned from Hueco Mundo after making a important ally and dear friend, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and discovering hidden power within his hollow. After all his power-ups he mastered the Saigo no Gestuga Tensho and weakened the godlike powers Aizen obtained using the Hōgyoku enough for Kisuke Urahara to seal Aizen's power. Next came the fight against Ginjō Kūgo nearly two years later when he regained his powers._

_Then there was the night when Nel tackled him mid-air during one of his nightly patrols with first news of the Vandenreich and their leader Erobernd Teuful **(1)**. Once he had decided to he would go to Hueco Mundo to help save Dondochaka, Nel's "brother", the Thousand Year Blood War between the Shinigami and Quincies resumed. That would also be the last time he saw Karakura for four years. After defeating Kirge Opie it became increasingly obvious that he would need to stay in Hueco Mundo. So he promptly asked Urahara to create a training ground similar to the one under his shop. This one however, would need to be Ichigo's base of operations so he then asked for it to be larger and have buildings set up in an orderly fashion. To which, Urahara replied sarcastically, "Oh really Ichigo, is that all you need? I mean I could put a carnival here too." Even so, the candy man set to work errecting Ichigo's vision._

_While Urahara worked himself into a frenzy, Ichigo went about his business destroying Vandenreich outposts in Heuco Mundo while simultaneously garnering the respect of many enslaved hollows. Most of which chose to follow him. Urahara was able to find a way to restore Nel's former abilities. Not only did he restore it using Ichigo's reietsu, but too much leaked into her and made her much more powerful than before_

_He also accidently released a powerful hollow, who turned out to be the last of Aizen's Visard "abominations". When Ichigo was able to tear the mask from her face, she revealed herself to be Saya Nakamura. He felt her shame of being taken over by a hollow so he decided to help her control it. In time, his forces grew, and with the addition of the most intelligent hollows he'd ever met, Rin Sasaki, became technologically equal to the Soul Society._

_Eventually the weaker hollows decided that they needed a kind of hierarchy, and after much prodding from Rin, Ichigo decided to reform the Espada. Somehow he wound up as the Cero (Zero) espada and got his tattoo on his left bicep. Nel tried to cheer him up by saying, "Come on Ichigo zero is a great number! I mean look at it, it's one of the perfect numbers. No matter how you cut, it will always be in perfect symmetry! I got to be the Primera espada, but one doesn't look nearly as cool." He didn't care about the number, he just didn't think he would be an espada. That didn't stop Grimmjow from showing up to challenge him. After defeating Grimmjow a second time, he offered him the Segunda (Two) position. "Tch! As if I care to be a part of your pixie troop dumbass Kurosaki! Still Segunda is four steps up from Sexta. I'll take it, but don't expect me to not turn around and kill your ass." The remaining seven slots for the Espada were filled by various other hollow with the Quatro position eventually being filled by Harribel after her timely rescue from Teuful._

_About halfway through the war, when Ichigo was 19, she arrived. Though she was only two inches taller than Rukia she was twice as hard to deal with. Captain of the Second Division, Soifon had come to him under the pretense of collaboration between their separate organizations. He, of course, agreed. Unfortunately, she was stationed at his base to ensure that he wasn't keeping any secrets. She never said so, he just knew. He showed her that he had set up ten divisions, each under an Espada, marked with a red sash around their waist. Most of the divisions had their own specialty. Soifon remained indifferent._

_Ichigo decided to begin leading stealth operations and knew he had to ask one person for training his division. Though it seemed at first that she rejected his plea, she accepted. Over the course of the next year he began to go on many of these operations with her, seemingly growing closer to her with each one. One night was all it took for their relationship to rocket up to the next level. After another hard fought battle with the Vandenreich the Espada all agreed to hold a celebration. After much coaxing and teasing from his female subordinates __Soifon began to drink some the the party's harder beverages. Ichigo quickly learned late in the night that she couldn't hold her liquor. He was utterly shocked when, just before he fell asleep, Soifon barged into his room, tackled him into bed, and planted her lips firmly on his. She held him there for maybe a minute before pulling away, regretting her actions. Then she confided in him her feelings. After that apologies began to pour from her mouth but Ichigo silenced them with yet another kiss. Pulling her into an embrace, they fell back on the bed and passed out shortlly after._

_The next year was the final one in the war and Ichigo knew it. The battles between the Vandenreich had increased in their frequency so he knew something was going to happen. His relationship with Soifon had been awkward that entire year. There were secret meetings between the two that he soon took great pleasure in. He found it very relieving to just talk with another person. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Weeks before the final battle she began to act more strange, well strange for someone like her. She became more distant, as if avoiding him. Then, like their first night together, she charged into his room forcing herself on him. He held her back and she began to apologize saying, "Yoruichi-sama said that you're a straightforward person. If I hinted at it you, __wouldn't guess what I was implying. She told me to do something like this." Again Soifon leaned forward and kissed him. That night they shared their first night of passionate love._

_As the days wore on, their midnight romps continued but at the risk of getting caught. Ichigo was constantly having to leave due to minor disturbances when one of his subordinates would bang on his door. Each with a diffferent reason that would get him away from her. One day Rin came to his door with news of the Vandenreich's final invasion. The Soul Society had been attacked again. _

_Ichigo ordered each of the epsada to come with him to the Soul Society. He ordered Rin to make a large garganta in the sky directly over the Seireitei. The area directly under the garganta ended up being what was left of the Sixth Division. Every building in the area was destoyed. Each espada headed out to fight various members of the Vandenreich. Ichigo first decided to search for the remaining captains. He was only able to locate Unohana fighting one of the Stern Ritters with a flurry of different kido. He assisted her in defeating her opponent. Shortly after she greeted him formally with her infamous smile the two headed out to a strange ceremonial circle formed around the Sokyoku Hill. Neliel also found her way and began fighting Erobernd. Erobernd formed a barrier around their battle. He was able to force her to her knees after a few minutes and planted his blade halfway down her skull. Her last words were, "Ichigo. I'm sorry."_

_At that point he blacked out. Once he awoke he was in the Forth Division with Soifon standing over him and Unohana tending his body. Every muscle ached and he couldn't feel his left leg. He asked Soifon what happened. She told him when Nel fell, he was surrounded by dark Reietsu, became what looked like a hollow, and went on a berserker rampage on the Sokyoku site. He was attacking Erobernd with everything he had. Erobernd striking back with equal power and ferocity. Unohana continued saying that was able to overpower Erobernd and execute him with a massive cero. He also destroyed the entire Sokyoku Hill but strangely leaving only the massive Sokyoku itself standing. He returned to his regular form but his body was covered in wounds. His leg was mangled beyond reason but Unohana was able to repair it. She just needed to connect the nerves. Then Ichigo began to wonder how the captains faired without their Bankai. Apparently Kurotsuchi and Urahara were able to create a device to null the Bankai stealing rune. Both the Espada and Squads lost members. Komamura died while protecting the weaker members of his squad while they evacuated. Ukitake took out the Vandenreich second-in-command with his released Bankai but his sickness weakened his body too much. He would never be able to fight with Bankai again. Strangly, Kenpachi didn't die. He was just in critical condition with a wide grin on his face. Ichigo lost some of the lower Espada but also Saya. He felt like he was a failure because he couldn't protect these people but Soifon consoled him. _

_As the rebuilding of the Seireitei continued Soifon told him that she felt weird so she decided to have a physical. He could still remember Unohana's exact words, "Well captain Soifon your in perfect condition exept for one thing." She paused. "You're pregnant as well. You will be having a baby girl in about 8 and a half months." Both Soifon and Ichigo were speechless until he asked,"How can you be sure you only touched her stomach? How do you even know it's a girl?" Her response was, "Ichigo, I have been captain of the MEDICAL division for more than 300 years. Do you trust my judgement?" He had no reason to argue with her so the two of them left to decide what to do. Ichigo decided he was okay with being a father but it ultimately was up to Soifon. She also had no problems with parenthood but had one condition. That the child be named Masaki, after Ichigo's mother. Soifon's reasoning was that his mother was the most important female in his life and that the child will be just as important. He agreed to her terms but where should they have the child, in the Soul Society or the world of the living? Soifon wanted their daughter's childhood to be more like Ichigo's so they chose the Living. She went to Yamamoto to ask for a temporary year-long leave. He gave her his response calmly, "In the years you have been captain, not once have you ever asked for this. With your role in establishing proper relations with Kurosaki's hollow divisions and your operations against the Vandenreich, I believe that you have earned at least twenty years. But should the giga__i you are provided with dies, you may not have another one and must return to your duties. You will still be allowed to visit so try not to die." Soifon thanked him and prodeeded to head out. Ichigo stayed behind to thank him as well but Yamamoto seemed to be in his own world. "Ah, young love. Misato my love, I miss you."_

_So both Ichigo and Soifon were able to leave for Karakura. Of course he was going to have to introduce her to his family and friends. His father definitly seemed the happiest about his new responsibility. Karin and Yuzu were both ecstatic about becoming aunts. His friends were all questioning his decision to have a child saying that he was far too immature but they all accepted his decision. Eventually he was ablet to get a job and a house to provide for his family. He also had extreme reiestu limiters placed on his soul. He would still patrol Karakura but he didn't need all that power attracting hollows. Keeping track on his hollow divisions became more difficult but he was able to manage with weekly updates from Rin. Exactly as Unohana said 8 and a half months later Soifon gave birth to a baby girl. Her gigai however, died. With the baby resting in the hospital the two of them headed directly to the gigai provider, Urahara. Soifon proceeded to say that he gave her a faulty gigai out of spite. Then came the threats until Yoruichi stopped her and scolded Urahara herself. They decided that Soifon would be able to stay for at least a month before leaving. _

_When that month was up, she had to go. Ichigo was left alone with Masaki. His friends and family all decided to help him combat his new worst enemy. Parenthood. So his life continued just as it had before, patroling Karakura at night and going to work during the day. Soifon seemingly found a way to visit every week, but after a while these visits began to space out to every month.  
_

* * *

All these events led to where he is now, repairing his roof. As far as he could tell he has had a pretty crazy life. He didn't realize that he had laid back against the tiles when someone called to him, "Oi, Ichigo!" That was a feminine voice he hadn't heard in a while.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter. It felt more like a giant summary of an alternate version of the Vandenreich invasion. I doubt it will actually happen this way.

This story should only end up being 2 chapters long at the possibility of 3

As i said in the last story, like it, hate it, construtive criticism? Leave a review to help me improve my writing


End file.
